TEEN TITANS: FREEDOM, IS IT WORTH IT?
by 707cloud
Summary: Will beast boy survive fighting for the one he loves, just so she can be free? And if not can she live with herself for not telling him the true?


**Teen Titans**

**: ****freedom, is it worth it?**

The mourning sun just started to rise over jump city and onto the Titans tower.

Everyone was asleep, except for a green skinned teen that was on the roof, it was Beast Boy, standing on the edge of the roof.

He looked down and took a deep breath, he then took one giant step forward and fell off the roof down the tower, but he was not panicking, the ground was coming up really fast.

Then in the blink of an eye, he kicked the side of the tower and lunched himself forwards just a few feet from hitting the ground, he then turns into a wolf and ran across the ground, he then turns into a cheater and runs faster towards the water, he jumps into the air and turns into a dolphin and lands in the water, he swims fast and quick, he then swims straight up and bursts out of the water and quickly turns into a raven, he fly's back to the roof and lands in human form.

Beast Boy stands up straight and looks out to the rising sun "I'm as ready as I'm going to be" he says out loud to no-one important.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the dark, creepy room of Raven, Raven began to wake up, she sat up and looked at the clock, and it said 7:45am.

she began to get up and walked up to her wardrobe, she took out her black leotard and put it on then she put her belt on and finally her dark-blue cloak, she put her hood up and walked out her room and down the hallway.

She walked into the common room, she saw Robin blowing up balloons for a party, Cyborg in the Chechen making lots of food for the party and Starfire hanging up a banister saying "happy reunion TT's".

It has been 1 year since the brotherhood of evil was defeated and all the super vileness where put on ice (literally; except for Jinx who's a TT now and Slade who still hasn't been found) and so the Titans were having a reunion party to celebrate; all the Titans were going to show up.

"Oh, mourning Raven" Robin said spotting his friend, Starfire and Cyborg looked to see their friend "hey raven" Cyborg greeted waving a spoon in his hand as a greeting "mourning friend raven" Starfire greeted from the sealing "mourning guys" Raven replied.

Raven looked around the room and noticed someone was missing "where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked, even if she doesn't show it Raven has deep emotions for Beast Boy and she worries about him some times, the others just shrugged and then the doors opened, Beast Boy came into the room "mourning guys" Beast Boy greeted his friends, he didn't make eye contact with any of them as he walked to the kitchen.

Beast Boy had grown in the past year, he was a few inches taller than Raven and he gained a bit of muscle which showed.

"BB, you're up?" Cyborg asked his friend "yea?" Beast Boy said tacking out the milk carton from the fridge.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you not feeling well?" Starfire asked her friend who was drinking the milk from the carton.

"Why would I be?" Beast Boy asked putting the carton back in the fridge "because you're never up before 9:00am" Robin stated.

Beast Boy had a grin on his face as he walked to his friends "shows what you know" he said with a grin.

"What does that mean BB?" Cyborg asked, everyone had questioning looks on their faces, do they really know who Beast Boy is?

"Well since you want to know, I always get up at 5:00-6:00am" Beast boy stated, everyone was shocked at the new information they gained from their friend, not only did he get up in the morning, but before they did as well.

"But wait, I sometimes I wake up at that time and I've never seen you around, so where do you go if that's true?" Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy was walking up to Robin "that's for me to know and you to find out" Beast Boy said with a grin still not looking at her "so when are the others getting here?" he asked Robin.

And with that said the Titans-East showed up "what up Titans?" Bumblebee shouted walking in to the room with Speedy, Más y Menos and Aqualad.

Soon after, the other Titans showed up one by one and during the hellos and caching up Raven realized that Beast boy was avoiding her, he didn't even say a joke, but she let it pass, but it was still in her mind, "what's up with him?" She kept asking herself.

Jinx was one of the last ones to show up "hey Jinx, how you been?" Cyborg asked calmly, but deep down inside his human-robotic heart was going crazy, he liked her but he knew that she was with Kid Flash "not so good tin-man" Jinx replied rubbing her arm "oh? What's wrong? You can tell me" Cyborg said placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Jinx looked up at the kind, metal man "me and Kid broke up" she said sighing "oh.. I'm sorry to hear that…" Cyborg replied looking at her cat-like eyes "I hope you don't mind me asking… but why?" "I found out he was seeing someone else…" she replied.

"But that's okay, because for a long time I realized I wasn't in love with him… I'm in love with someone else" she stated with a small smile "oh? And who's that? Someone I know?" Cyborg asked with a smile of his own.

Jinx tiptoed so she was up to his ear and whispered "you" the word echoed through Cyborgs head.

"So? How do you feel about me?" she asked blushing a bit.

Cyborg smiled and bent down to her level "to tell you the truth I fell in love with you the first time we met, the thing is I was afraid that you didn't like me, but now I can say what I've always wanted to say, Jinx, I love you"

Jinx smiled from ear to ear and through her arms around Cyborgs neck, a single tear ran down her face and she whispered into his ear "I love you too, Cyborg" they then separated and kissed for a moment, then they stared into each other's eyes and then embraced each other in another huge.

Starfire and Robin were watching the whole thing "isn't that sweet, boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked with a smile, as Robin locked hands with hers "yes, it is, I'm happy for them" Robin replied in a low, happy voice.

Robin then turned to Starfire and gazed into her emerald green eyes, he lent in and kissed her, they were as happy as can be.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was also watching Cyborg and was prod of the big luge for finally finding someone, he then looked over at Starfire and Robin gazing into each other's eyes, he then looked over to raven.

Raven was talking with some of the other Titans, still her emotionless self "it's just not fair" Beast Boy thought to himself; he then sighed and left the room without anyone noticing.

Beast Boy walked out of the tower and down near to the shore, he took out a piece of cork and draw a circle around himself, he then wrote in the circle before stepping out of it one word, Scath.

He then took off his right glove and bit his fume, blood started dripping from his fume, he held out his fume into the circle and a drop of blood fell into the senator of the circle, he put his glove back on.

A moment passed and then a flame rose from the drop of blood, Beast Boy then starts chanting "one born of flame, one that feeds on anger, the one who conquers all and destroys all, Trigon the Terrible I summon you!"

Then all of a sudden a burst of flames came from the circle, and then, there he stood, 6,8 feet tall, red skin, 4 evil eyes, hoof like feet and horns on his head, it was trigon, he stood with his arms crossed straining down at Beast Boy.

"What do YOU want?" Trigon asked with venom in his voice at Beast Boy "I want to make a deal" Beast Boy said unfazed by the demons words.

"A deal?" Trigon asked with less venom in his voice "yes, if I can defeat all of the vileness me and my friends ever fought by myself, then you have to set Raven free" Beast Boy replied.

"Set her free?" Trigon asked "you have to allow her to feel emotions without her powers going crazy, allow her to control her powers and express her emotions freely without her powers going haywire, do you understand?" Beast Boy asked the tall, red demon.

"I understand, but what if you lose, what do I get out of it?" Trigon asked with a grin "you will gain 3 things," Beast Boy started "1. You will watch as I fight and enjoy the show, 2. The only way I will lose is by dyeing, so you will have the satisfaction of killing one of those that defeated you, and 3. If I do lose and die you can take my soul and do whatever you want to it, so is it a deal?" Beast Boy asked.

"It would be fun to torture my daughter and your friends by slowly breaking your soul and body... you have a deal Garfield" Trigon said grinning "how do you know my real name?" Beast Boy asked shocked at the demon that knew his real name "I know allot about you and your friends young Garfield, now shell we begin?" Trigon asked walking to the water with his hands behind his back.

Trigon reached the water's edge; his body then lifted up into the air and flew 20 feet away from where he once stood, and he then raised his arms out and closed his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back inside the tower everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves, but Raven wasn't enjoying herself like the others, she felt like something was missing, then it hit her.

"Hey, where's Beast Boy?" she asked to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx, they all said they didn't know, but then she felt someone tugging on her cloak, she looked down to see Melvin, Timmy and Teether.

She bent down to them "we saw green boy leave a while ago" Melvin said to raven in her child like voice "do you know where he went?" Raven asked, but the 3 little kids shock their heads saying no.

"I wonder where he went." Robin said outlawed to them, just then the tower started shaking violently.

It stopped after a second "what was that!" Robin asked "I don't know but it wasn't an earthquake, it was too unnatural" Cyborg stated looking at the computer in his arm.

Just then a shadow covered the room for a second, Raven looked to where the shadow came from and saw a raven pass the window, but the raven wasn't black it was green "is that Beast Boy?" Raven thought to herself.

Raven ran up to the window and saw that see was right, it was Beast Boy in a raven form and he was flying to an island that rose out of the sea "hey that island wasn't there before" Cyborg pointed out standing next to Raven "well, how it got there isn't important, for some resign Beast Boy is heading for it, but why?" Raven asked looking out to the green bird.

"Well whatever the resign, he's going to need help, TITANS GO!" Robin shouted and everyone ran/flew out of the tower and towards the island.

Soon everyone was on the island looking for Beast Boy; the island had rocks and stone pillars that looked like ruins, the group moved forward and saw Beast Boy standing in the middle of what seemed like an arena and just above the arena was a throne made of rocks, and on the throne sat Trigon.

Ravens blood ran cold when she saw her demon farther sat there "Beast Boy!" everyone called running down to him but before they could enter the arena "OACH!" Cyborg cried out hitting an invisible wall and stepping back.

"It's a force field, we can't enter" Raven pointed out "looks like we have an ordinance" Trigon said with a smirk, Beast Boy looked to his left to see all his friends there "this wasn't part of the deal" Beast Boy said glaring at Trigon "you wish to decline the deal?" Trigon asked "no!" Beast Boy said sternly.

"What deal? Beast Boy what did you do?" Raven asked with flames in her eyes, but Beast Boy didn't even look at her.

"let us begin" Trigon said lifting his hand out to the other end of the arena, a giant wall of fire appeared and then it died down, and there stood in its place was all the vileness (except for Jinx) that the Titans ever fought, where now right in front of Beast boy.

"Whoa!" was all Cyborg could say "now then, let the fight begin!" Trigon shouted out "wait!" shouted Robin "what's going on? Why are you here? and why is Beast Boy going to fight?" "Because Garfield made a deal with me and in order for me to fulfil his wish he must win this fight or lose" Trigon replied.

"But..." "Enough! it's time to fight, begin!" Trigon shouted stopping Robin from asking another question.

"Wish?" was the one word that everyone was thinking, especially Raven.

Just then all of the bad guys came running up to Beast Boy "Beast Boy run, get away, we'll find away in!" everyone was shouting for him to run, but he just looked at them, and then he smiled.

He then ran straight for the sea of vileness, he changed into a cheater and ran straight for them.

Everyone was stunned at his decision to fight, he then turned into an ape and knocked out some of the vileness, but he was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the dirt, but he jumped back up and ran back to the crowed, every enemy he took out disappeared back to where they came from.

"Why?" was the question on everyone's mind as Beast Boy took out several vileness and got punched in the face and kicked in the gut, but he didn't stop he kept on going, taking out the vileness one by one.

Everyone was surprised by how strong Beast Boy was and how he kept on fighting.

soon only 4 were left and they were Overload, Plasmus, Cinderblock and the dragon named Malchior, Beast boy hated the dragon most of all because of how he made Raven sad, how he used her and how he broke her heart.

"You can't defeat me young one, I am more powerful than you can imagine, I..." Malchior didn't finish his rant because Beast Boy had jumped up to him, in his Beast form and grabbed Malchior by the horns and slammed his head into the ground knocking him out in seconds.

Malchior's body then disappeared and only 3 remained.

Beast Boy returned to human form and turned round to face Overload, Plasmus and Cinderblock, but Cinderblock came out of nowhere and punched Beast Boy in the gut, sending him flying to wards Plasmus, Plasmus then spun round and whipped Beast Boy in the back sending a great pain through his body and crashing into the ground a few feet away.

Beast Boy looked up to see Overload above him and before he could move Overload started shocking him with bolts of electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Beast Boy cried out in pain as he was being electrocuted, the other Titans could only watch in fear, anger and sadness, because they couldn't help their friend.

The screams continued, but then they stopped, Overload was confused he was still zapping Beast Boy but his screams stopped, Beast Boy then looked up to Overload and grinned "only joking!" he said as his body started to absorbed the electricity from Overload, until only Overload's chip thing was left and it despaired.

"BB, how did you do that?" Cyborg asked from behind the force filed "I just turned my skin into the type of skin as an electric eel and absorbed the electricity" Beast Boy stated.

But before he could say anything else Plasmus came oozing up to him, but this time Beast Boy was ready, he planted his feet firmly on the ground, brought his head back and took in a deep breath.

Plasmus brought its clawed arm above its head, Beast Boy then let out a high pitched bat-scream, with so much force and ear piercing noise that it blow Plasmus away and then it blow up, leaving behind an ensconces man who shortly despaired after.

And then there was 1, Cinderblock didn't waste any time and ran straight for Beast Boy, but Beast Boy just stood there and dint even move, Cinderblock brought his fist and rammed it straight into Beast Boys face, the amount of power that was in the punch was so strong that a gust of wind came from Cinderblock's fist when he hit Beast Boys face.

But Beast Boy was still standing with Cinderblock's fist in his face, he then slowly raised his left hand to Cinderblock's fist and gripped it tightly "is that it?" Beast Boy asked Cinderblock, who achy looked scared "well it's not good ENOUGH!" Beast Boy shouted jumping up to Cinderblock's rock-face and punched it.

Beast Boy then dropped down and swiftly kicked Cinderblock's stone-gut and a upper cut to the face knocking him back, but Beast Boy quickly ran behind Cinderblock and kicked him in the back sending him 20 feet into the air, Beast Boy in the blink of an eye had jumped up above Cinderblock and brought his foot down on the stone giant slamming him into the ground.

Cinderblock then despaired; Beast Boy injured but not too badly stood up straight and looked up at Trigon "I win, I've defeated everyone, now grant my wish" Beast Boy said sternly, Trigon just smirked at Beast Boy "not everyone" Trigon said pointing to a bolder.

Just then a tall shadow figure of a man came from behind the bolder "hello, Beast Boy" "SLADE!" Beast Boy and Robin said in unison.

Slade stood there with his hands behind his back "you didn't think you would leave me out of this little fight, did you….?" Slade said staring down Beast Boy, and in the blink of an eye he was in front of Beast Boy "and have all the fun to yourself" and with that last word Slade hit Beast Boy in the gut, a round house kick to the head and an elbow to the face sending Beast Boy flying into a bolder breaking it and dust filed the air.

A second later Beast Boy flew out of the dust at a great super speed; he turned into a green T-Rex and tried to chomp down on Slade, but Slade avoided the attack and grabbed Beast Boys/T-Rex's tail and spun him around and through him 18 feet away, Beast Boy returned to human form.

"You see young Garfield, you cannot defeat me" Slade said in a mocking tone as Beast Boy slowly stood up.

"Your right, I can't defeat you" Beast Boy said standing up, everyone was shocked at what their friend just said, but then Beast Boy looked up with a grin "so I guess I should start fighting for real now"

"What do you mean by that?" Slade asked, everyone had a puzzled look on their face's "you see every time I fight I hold back with my powers, trying not to hurt anyone… but I guess this is the one time I can get serious" Beast Boy said straightening himself.

And before everyone's eyes Beast Boy became a half cheater, half man hybrid, with cheater fur from head to toe, claws on his hands and feet, razor sharp teeth and a cheater tail.

Note: all animal and hybrid forms are still green.

Everyone was shocked at Beast Boys new form.

Then in the blink of an eye Beast Boy was gone and reappeared hitting Slade in the face/mask sending him back a few feet, but Slade quickly jumped and ran at the same speed and the two began throwing punches and kicks at each other so fast it was bluer, the Titans had a job trying to follow their movements because they were so fast.

Slade grabbed Beast Boys foot and through him through the air and into a giant rock, Beast Boy came running out of the dust as a half rhino, half man hybrid and rammed into Slade with his rhino horn and into a rock-wall, Slade ran out with Beast Boys head in his right hand and dragged his face in the ground as he ran "face it Garfield, you can't win, now give up!" and with that Slade slammed Beast Boys face into a bolder.

But this only made Beast Boy mad, Beast Boy turned into a half gorilla, half man hybrid and punched Slade back and ran up to him and hit him with blow after blow "I will (punch) never (punch) give up (kick) as long as I have one thing worth living for! (Upper cut)" Beast Boy shouted sending Slade 50 feet high into the air.

Beast Boy then jumped 20 feet high, and then he did something that shocked all the Titans and stunned them with its beauty.

two, giant, green, eagle wings grew out of his back, and then he flew 20 feet above Slade "this ends HERE!" he shouted dive bombing straight for Slade, his right arm turned into a gorillas arm and he slammed it straight into Slade's chest, flying straight down and slamming them both into the ground with lightning speeds and dust filed the air.

The dust cleared and Beast Boy was standing next to the crater where Slade was lying Beast Boy thought it was over, but then Slade's body started to move and slowly Slade got up.

"Not bad Garfield, perhaps I should have chosen you to of been my apprentice?" Beast Boy gave a low grow at the comment Slade gave him "I forfeit, we will meet again Garfield, and soon" and with that Slade despaired and Beast Boy tired from all the fighting looked up to Trigon.

"I win, there's no-one left, I've defeated everyone, now you must grant my wish!" Beast Boy said looking straight at Trigon, but Trigon just smirked at him "oh no you haven't there is one last opponent you must face" Trigon said standing up.

"Who? There's no-one left, who's is there left to fight?" Beast Boy said looking round and back to Trigon, who then jumped from the throne and landed a few feet away from Beast Boy "me!" Trigon said looking right at Beast Boy.

"Well if that's all, then let's get started!" Beast Boy said running straight for Trigon in his cheater hybrid form at full speed.

"Beast Boy, DON'T!" Raven shouted to stop Beast Boy, but it was too late.

Beast Boy was in front of Trigon and he had turned into his gorilla hybrid form.

He went to punch Trigon but his fist was stopped by Trigon's hand and the amount of force that was in the punch sent gusts of wind in all directions, Trigon then squeezed Beast Boys fist and everyone heard the bones in his hand break and crack, Trigon then brought his knee to Beast Boys gut and then kneed his faced and then kicked Beas Boy with his foot/hoof and sent him into a rock-wall.

Everyone heard Beast Boys ribs crack and blood started dripping down from his head down the right side of his face, Trigon was in front of him in second and held him by his throat against the wall.

"You see Garfield, you can't win, just give up" Trigon mocked squeezing Beast Boys throat.

Beast Boy stared at Trigon desperately trying to break Trigon's grip on his throat, he looked to his friend's/team mate's and saw the fear in their eyes, but one person stood out from them all, he looked into Raven's eyes and saw the fear, sadness and horror in her eyes, he then felt a great strength come over his body, he then grabbed Trigons hand and started to prey it open.

Trigon was surprised at the sudden increases of strength from Beast Boy "I won't…." Beast Boy started, Trigon looked down at him "I WON'T LOOSE!" Beast Boy shouted freeing himself from Trigon and jumping forward punching him in the face and then in the gut, Beast Boy then spun round and landed a kick to Trigon's ribs and another to the back of his legs make him fall to his knees and then a swift kick to the face, it looked like Beast Boy was going to win, but that was far from the truth.

Trigon then grabbed Beast Boys leg and stood back up holding Beast Boy upside down "you will pay for that, mortal" Trigon said as his eyes flashed red, he then slammed Beast Boys body like a ragdoll into the ground and back again, over and over, again and again, and then one last time into the ground with so much force that the very ground shook, Trigon then let go of Beast Boys leg and left his body in the creator completely limp and walked away.

The Titans were afraid that there friend was…. But then Beast Boys body started moving, and soon he was standing with bad wounds, bruises, cuts and blood dripping from his head and the corner of his mouth, he was a mess to say the least.

Trigon was now looking back at Beast Boy "why?" Trigon started looking at Beast Boy "why do you continue to fight? It's pointless; you can't win, so why do you continue to fight?"

"Because…" Beast Boy started looking down at the ground "…I have 1, and only 1 thing I want and you know that..." Beast Boy paused for a moment.

"That I am willing TO DIE FOR IT!" Beast Boy shouted and started running straight for Trigon with his fist at the ready.

"Fool" Trigon said, and in a flash he was in front of Beast Boy and with his claws slashed upwards across his chest, cutting his chest wide open and blood gusted out, Beast Boy fell to the ground unconscious, blood pouring everywhere.

"BEAST BOY!" everyone shouted, they were stunned, some of the Titans were now crying and the rest just stood there shocked that there friend was now badly injured and most likely dead, Starfire was crying her eyes out holding Robin for comfort and Jinx was comforting Cyborg who was also crying, but the one hurting most of all was Raven, her heart was in complete darkness, all her emotions were screaming out to the one they love, tears were starting to flow from her eyes as she stared at motionless body of the one she deeply loved.

"it's over" Trigon said walking away, after he was over 20 feet away he stopped and noticed that the force filed was still up and that only meant that the battle wasn't over, he turned round and to his surprise, there stood Beast Boy with blood dripping from his body and his head hung low.

The Titans were happy that there friend was alive but he was badly injured and they knew he wouldn't last long without medical help.

"I told you" Beast Boy started "that I have one wish, and you will grant it!" he said looking up at Trigon with fire in his eyes.

He then took a deep breath "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" and then made an inhuman raw that had all kinds of animal cries in it towards the sky and the sky became dark with black clouds, then slowly the sounds of all kinds of animals could be heard, birds, lions, elephants, whales and even dinosaurs.

"You think I'm week, but you're wrong" Beast Boy said as what looked like a sea of green started to come close to the area, but when then green sea came closer everyone could see that the sea of green was a sea of green animal spirits and soon they surrounded the area, animals of all kind, living, extinct, mythological and even alien.

"My power doesn't just come from my powers or the animals I turn into; it also comes from my team meats, my friends, MY FAMILY!" Beast Boy shouted and then green spirit forms of all the Titans and even the doom patrol appeared behind him "and even those that are no longer with us!" then 3 more spirits showed up, one of them was Terra the x-hero and the other two, well no one knew who they were, the two were holding hands so they were a couple.

Beast Boy looked at the couple with sad eyes for a moment and then back to Trigon "as long as they have feelings for me, I will always fight for them and protect them, even if it costs me my LIFE! I will always PROTECT MY FAMILY!" Beast Boy shouted and with that all of the spirits flew up and flew around Beast Boy forming a small green tornado, then there was a blinding light and everyone including Trigon had to cover their eyes.

When everyone opened their eyes they were stunned at what had happened to Beast Boy, Beast Bots body was like pure-green-energy, his wounds were no-longer visible because the green energy was covering them up and the energy that was flowing from his body looked like green steam, and his eyes were pure green the same colour green as Starfire's star-bolts.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked the first to break the silence, Beast Boy looked at her and smiled showing he was still him, he then looked back to Trigon.

"You think this will help you win? Well it won't!" Trigon shouted covering himself in flames "you will DIE!" and with that he flew like a rocket straight for Beast Boy, who also flew at great speeds to Trigon.

The two made contact and locked fists and the amount of power at impact was so great the ground tore apart and a great gust of wind/energy bust from the two, the Titans had to hold on tight or get blown away, the two remained firmly locked increasing their power trying to outdo the other.

"This is insane!" Cyborg shouted over the winds so everyone could hear him "the amount of power those two are putting out is off the scale!" he pointed out looking at the computer in his arm and holding onto Jinx with his other arm.

Raven looked at Cyborg and the others and back to Beast Boy and her farther fighting "what's that wish he keeps going on about?" Raven shouted to the other Titans getting their attention "what do you mean?" Jinx shouted back and everyone had the same thought on their faces too.

"Beast Boy keeps going on about a wish, what do you think it is?" Raven shouted back.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be dame important for him to risk his own life for it!" Robin shouted back hanging onto Starfire.

"Robin's right, even BB wouldn't make a deal with your farther unless it was god damn important!" Cyborg shouted back, and this got Raven thinking, they were right, Beast Boy wouldn't do any of this unless it was important, but what was it?

Beast Boy and Trigon then flew away from each other and then rammed into each other in the sky over and over again causing shock waves every time they made contact head on, the two the locked into each other again and through punches and kicks one after the other, they both blocked every attack the other through at them.

"GO, Beast Boy!" Raven heard someone yell and she looked to see Melvin, Timmy and Teether shouting and cheering Beast Boy on "GO, BB!" Cyborg was now cheering and Jinx too "Go, friend Beast Boy!" now Starfire and Robin "beat the crap out of him!" soon everyone was cheering, it warmed her heart to see they had hope for him, that she had hope for him and then she started cheering "GO Beast Boy!" she shouted.

Beast Boy then landed a hit on Trigon and sent him back a few feet in the air but he didn't stop, he then landed another hit to Trigons face and another to his gut, but Trigon brought his fists down on Beast Boy and slammed him straight down into the ground and rammed right down on top of him, Beast Boy came flying out of the dust 30 feet away and crashed into a bolder, the dust cleared and Trigon stood there in a throwing position, showing he had thrown Beast Boy and then he straightened himself.

"You think you can win?" Trigon said as Beas Boy stood up from the rubble "well your wrong! I will defeat you and take your soul for myself! This battle has already been DECIDED!" Trigon shouted with a grin and started lighting.

"Your right about one thing" Beast Boy started and Trigon stopped lathing "this battle has been decided, it was decided before I even summoned you, there was no doubt about that, it was decided that I would win and you would lose"

"You see them?" Beast Boy said looking to the Titans, his team, his friends, his family "there everything to me, she's everything to me" he said the last part in a whisper "and I will win! For them… for her" he said looking back at Trigon.

"Ahahahahah!" Trigon started laughing at Beast Boys words which made him mad "that's it? Family? Love?" Trigon said in a mocking tone "well it doesn't matter, I'm not going to let you win, no way no how!"

Trigon's fists then started glowing with fames "I'm going to KILL YOU!" Trigon's fists then burst into pure flames.

Beast Boy started gathering energy in his fists until they were bursting with green energy "bring it on!" Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg looked at his arm "everybody get ready! This is a big one!" he shouted to the other Titans.

"NOW DIE!" Trigon shouted bringing his fire-fists in front of him and shooting a beam of pure fire-energy at Beast Boy.

"NEVER!" Beast Boy shouted back, bringing his green-energy-fists in front of him and shooting a beam of pure green-spirit-energy at Trigon.

The beams made contact with each other and there was powerful shockwave that shook the ground, Beast Boy and Trigon were pushing as hard as they could so they could overcome the other.

Slowly Trigon's fire beam started to push back and soon Beast Boy was on one knee just trying to push back "you see, your week, you're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!" Trigon said pushing back even more, it looks like the end for Beast Boy.

All of Beast Boys friends are still cheering for him, but there's nothing he can do, the beam of fire was now 3 feet away from him there was nothing he could do.

"GARFIELD!"

Beast Boy heard his name and turned to where he heard it, it came from Raven, she was crying, he didn't like it when she cried, it was too heart breaking, he then remembered why he was doing all this it was for her, now he found great strength from out of nowhere.

Beast Boy then slowly stood up and forced more of his power into the beam and his beam started pushing back, it was now over half way.

"I SAID. I WOULD. WIN!" and with that a great amount of power shot from Beast Boys body and into the beam and blasted the rest of the fire-beam away like it was nothing.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Trigon shouted as his body was engulfed in green-energy, and then there was a blinding light that filed the entire area, everyone was blinded.

A moment passed and the Titans slowly opened their eyes, the area was completely white, Raven looked round to see if she could find Beast Boy.

"Congratulations young Garfield" everyone heard Trigon's voice and spun round to see Trigon standing in front of someone, they walked closer until they were 10 feet away.

Trigon continued "Now that you have defeated me I will grant you your wish, Garfield" "wait, Beast Boy?" Raven asked interrupting her farther, the teen looked to his right to see his friends "hi guys" Beast Boy said waving, he now had normal human skin and blond hair, his eyes were the same colour but he didn't have pointy ears or sharp teeth, he looked normal.

"BB? Is that you? What happened to you?" Cyborg asked "what do you mean?" Beast Boy said then looking at himself "oh, this, well this is what I would look like if never got my powers" "really? I never would have guessed, but why do you look like that?" Cyborg asked "well it has to do with this place; it shows your "true self" as I'm told, but let's save the rest of the questions for later" Beast Boy said looking back to Trigon.

"as I was saying, Garfield Mark Logan, you have defeated me and now I must grant you your wish" Trigon said as he looked towards Raven, he then made a motion with his fingers, Ravens body glowed red and the red energy formed a small spear and came towards Trigon.

"your wish" Trigon continued as the spear came into his hand "for my daughter, Rachel Roth, to feel emotions without them interfering with her powers, or as you put it, to be free, is granted, enjoy it while you can" and with a burst of flames Trigon was gone and the white area disappeared back to the island and Beast Boy returned to his green animal/human self.

"Beast Boy" Raven started in a soft voice "you… did all this… just so I could… feel emotions… Why?"

Beast Boy slowly walked up to her "I have only… one thing to… s-say" he tried to make a sentence but everything was starting to get blurry, he walked up next to her and said "Raven… I love you" and with that he fell forward and everything went dark as he fell to the ground.

Raven was shocked and stunned, Beast Boy had just said he loved her, but she quickly snapped back to reality "Beast Boy!" she shouted realizing that Beast Boy was now on the ground, she quickly bent down and saw he was unconscious and badly bleeding, his wounds hade returned and he was badly injured.

"Cyborg!" Raven shouted and quickly he was next to Beast Boys body and did a quick body scan.

"This isn't good!" Cyborg said with fear in his eyes "if he doesn't get medical help fast he's a goanna, we need to get him to the tower fast!"

"I can help!" Herald says stepping forward and then blows on his Mystic Horn of Gabriel and opens a portal to the Tower "this way!" Herald shouts pointing to the portal, Cyborg carefully picks up Beast Boys body and runs through the portal and into the main room of the Titans Tower closely followed by Raven and soon the rest of the Titans.

Cyborg (carrying Beast Boy), Raven, Starfire, Robin and Jinx ran down to the medical bay, Bumblebee followed shorty behind after telling Speedy and Aqualad to stay behind and keep everyone in the main room encase anything happens.

Cyborg quickly but gently places Beast Boy down on the medic bed and hooks up a heart-monitor and Beast Boys heart react is low, Raven uses her powers to try and help heal him, but it wasn't working.

Then a sound filled the room that no-one wanted to hear "he's flatling!" Cyborg shouted grabbing a Defibrillator (a machine used to start the heart) and started charging it "CLEAR!" he shouted pressing the Defibrillator panels down on Beast Boys chest, nothing, he charges it again "Clear!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Beast Boys. P.O.V.

Beast Boy is floating in mid-air in an endless void of darkness.

Beast Boys thoughts.

"Where am I?"

"Why is it so dark and cold?"

"Am I dead?"

"If I'm dead, then why do I still feel pain?"

"Why am I in pain?"

"Is it from my battle?"

"Is it from my wounds?"

"Is it the fact I might not see my friends, my family again?"

"Or is it the fact that I will never see her again….?"

"Raven"

Tears started to fall from his eyes as the thought of her continued to fill his mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the medic bay.

3 minutes have passed since Beast Boys flat-lining, Raven is next to Beast Boys body crying, begging for Beast Boy to wake up.

"Don't do this to me BB!" Cyborg shouted still trying to revive his best friend.

Robin walked up to the metal-man known as his friend and placed a hand on his metal shoulder and Cyborg stopped what he was doing and looked at Robin who shook his head in grief, tears where flowing from Cyborgs eyes as Jinx came over to comfort her new boyfriend.

Robin turned off the heart-monitor and Starfire ran into his arms and started crying over the loss of one of her dearest friends, Robin tried to comfort her as best he could because inside he was also in great pain over the loss of his friend.

"I'll go… inform the others" Bumblebee said as tears started to fall from her eyes too.

In the main room of Titans Tower all the Titans where waiting and hoping that Beast Boy would be okay, then the main doors opened and in came Bumblebee, she had tears in her eyes and walked up to speedy and hugged him crying into his arms, her actions said everything and most of the Titans started to breakdown crying.

But then a bright light shone from behind the Titans in front of the coach, everyone looked with tears in their eyes at the beautiful light.

Back in the medic bay, Cyborg and Jinx where sat on the floor hugging with dry tears on their faces just holding each other, Raven was still crying her eyes out next to Beast Boys body, still hoping he would wake up and all this was a nightmare, and Starfire was still softly crying as well in to Robins arms, just then Kid Flash zoomed into the room in front of Robin.

"Robin I think you need to see this" Kid said in a low ton "not now Kid" Robin replied "Robin… you need to see this" Kid said with a serious ton and face, Kid was never serious "okay" Robin said walking with Starfire down the hall whiles thinking that if something made Kid act all serious must be important.

Robin and Starfire entered the main room and where shocked to see the same two unknown couple-spirits from the battle, but instead of being green they were a golden-yellow colour.

The tall man walked up to Robin "where is our son?" the man said in a strong but kind voice.

"Who?" Robin asked confused from the question.

"Our son... Garfield" the woman spoke with a loving soft mother voice.

"Garfield... wait do you mean Beast Boy? You're his parents?" Robin asked stunned at what he just learned, at this point all the Titans where now paying close attention.

"Yes… I am Mark Logan his farther" Beast Boys farther stated "and I am Marie Logan his mother" Beast Boys mother stated "we are here to see our son" Mark stated.

Robin had a sad look on his face "I'm sorry but Beast Boy is…" "We know" Mark said cutting off Robin "and that's why we're here, now please take us to him" Robin turned round and lead the couple down the hall with Starfire by his side and the rest of the Titans following behind wondering what was going to happen.

They arrived at the medic bay, Robin and Starfire stepped to the side to let Beast Boys parents enter, Cyborg and Jinx looked up at them as they passed.

Mark and Marie walked up to their son and looked at him and Raven who was still crying, Raven looked up to them her eyes red from crying.

Marie reached out moved her fingers through Beast Boys green hear and smiled "oh, dear, you went to fare this time" Marie said with a smile, she then looked towards Raven "but I can see why" Raven blushed slightly from the comment "you were always stubborn, just like your farther" "he wouldn't be my son if he wasn't" Mark stated looking at his son Beast Boy.

"Are you… Beast Boys parents?" Raven asked the couple "yes honey, we are" Marie replied "and where here for a resin"

The other Titans where now looking into the room watching the scene closely.

Mark and Marie placed their linked hands in mid-air over the centre off the giant-deep-gash in Beast Boys chest, and then there linked hands started to glow and all the wounds on and in Beast Boys body started to glow a golden-yellow and began to heal themselves.

Everyone was amazed at the scene before them as almost all the wounds where gone "it's time to come back Garfield" Marie spoke as the warm golden-yellow glow increased "it's not your time son" Mark said and with that the glow became so bright everyone had to cover their eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Beast Boys. P.O.V.

Beast Boy is still floating in mid-air in the endless void of darkness with tears still falling down his face.

Beast Boys thoughts.

"I'm all alone"

"I'll never see them again…."

"I'll never see her again…. Raven"

Just then a small, soft light shone in the distance, it was warm like the soft sun on your face.

"It's time to come back Garfield"

"Mom?" whispered Beast Boy; he heard his mother's voice.

"It's not your time son"

"Dad" whispered Beast Boy; as he heard his farther voice.

Beast Boy started to drift to the soft light and then he heard her voice.

"Beast Boy" it was a soft whisper but it was as clear as day to him, he went further into the light and soon it engulfed him completely and destroying the darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the medic bay the light began to fade and soon the light was gone, Beast Boys wounds where completely healed, except for the giant scare on his chest from the giant-gash that used to be there.

Beast Boys eyes started to open.

As Beast Boy opened his eyes everything was blurry at first, but soon everything became clear as he saw his parents standing next to him "mom? Dad?" he asked looking at them "oh no, I'm dead!" he thought to himself.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted jumping up into Beast Boys arms, and then there was a loud cheer from all the Titans.

Raven then pulled away and punched Beast Boy in the left shoulder "hey! What was that fo...?" Beast Boy didn't finish what he was saying because Raven had kissed him on the lips, she then pulled away.

"oh-my-god, IM DEAD aren't I!" Beast Boy asked, but then Raven hugged him and tears of joy started flowing from her eyes "no, and don't you EVER, do that again" she replied holding him close and he held her close too.

Beast Boy then noticed his parents "mom, dad" Beast Boy said then looked to the ground with shame in his eyes, everyone noticed this and hade a puzzled look on their faces.

"Honey? Your still not blaming yourself for our deaths, are you?" Marie asked sitting down on the med-bed, her question got everyone's attention; Beast Boy just looked down at his lap and didn't make eye contact.

"But it was, if only I had listened to you, then I wouldn't of gotten bitten and…" Beast Boy trailed off remembering that horrible day so-many years ago.

His friends looked at him with concern "Beast Boy?" Raven was the one to speak and she looked into his eyes and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Beast Boy took in a deep breath and exhaled "let me started from the beginning" he started "I was raised in Africa when I was 2 and spent most of my life there, there was a small village from the lab where I lived with my parents they were biologists, they would find cures for deadly diseases and that sort of thing…. I was 5 when "IT" happened, I was out playing in the forest outside the lab with my parents I wondered off to far and they told me to stay close but I didn't listen, I was near an old tree and I heard something in it, I looked up to see a green monkey, I backend it to come down and it did, I went to petit, but then it bit me and swung off, soon everything became blurry and I became dizzy, I fell to floor felling sick, soon my parents showed up, they knew what was wrong with me, apparently the monkey that bit me was carrying a deadly virus called Sakutia, animals can live with it, but humans can't, I was going to die because there was no-known cure for it, my parents then caught the virus from me, we were going to die, but one night a few weeks after I was bitten, my dad came into the living room with a cure he had spent nights working on, but… there was only enough for one and there wasn't enough time to make anymore, so… they gave it to me and in turn I gained my powers and how I look now, but that night my parents died" Beast Boy finished and there was sightlines.

No-one said a word; no-one knew Beast Boys past was so sad; they all had their secrets and past, but no-one expected Beast Boy, the happiest and most fun/active of them all, to have such a terrible past.

"It was my fault they died, if only I had listened, then maybe…" Beast Boy was really sad and was starting to well-up with tears.

Beast Boy felt a warm hand on his right shoulder and looked up to see his farther standing next to him "it wasn't your fault" his farther stated.

"But..." Beast Boy started.

"Your father's right dear, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known any better, it wasn't your fault" his mother stated.

"Your mother's right son, you were only 5 years old and didn't know better, and if we were giving the same opportunity again we would make the same choice, we love you son and always will" Beast Boys farther said rubbing Beast Boys green hair.

"Your right, it wasn't my fault, but I still feel like I could have done something" Beast Boy said looking up to his parents.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, it's in the past, now look to the future and don't forget, you've got a new family now" Beast Boys mother said looking at all the Titans.

"Dear, its time" Beast Boys farther said to his wife she gave a light nod and walked to his side "time? What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked his parents.

"Time for us to leave, son" Beast Boys farter replied as a light shone over him and his wife "will I ever see you again?" Beast Boy asked as they began to fade "someday dear, someday, but until then, remember we will always love you, and always do what's right, we love you, good bye!" Beast Boys mother replied "good bye son, and keep up the good work" Beast Boys farter said and with that they were gone.

Beast Boy was smiling, knowing his parents still loved him and it wasn't his fault they died "FRIEND BEAST BOY!" "BB!" "BEAST BOY!" Beast Boy was then pulled into a croup huge by his friends Starfire, Robin and Cyborg, and soon all the Titans where in the room giving him a huge.

Afterwards Cyborg did a body scan of Beast Boy and was shocked to say that all his wounds were gone, except for the scare on his chest from when Trigon attacked, but it sort-of suited him, even though he had no wounds Cyborg told him to relax and take it easy and to make sore, he had to spend the night in the medical bay.

The last of the day ended and it was now night the other Titans decided to stay the night, after everything that happened that day, they were too tired to go back yet and they wanted to make shore Beast Boy was alright, and because the reunion party was cut sort Cyborg said they would continue tomorrow.

It is now 10:00pm and the tower was silent, Beast Boy is lying in the medical bay fast asleep.

But then the door to the medical bay slowly opened and in crept Raven, she quietly closed the door behind her and crept up to Beast Boys bed, she carefully lifted up the covers to slip in next to him, but….

"Raven?" Beast Boy had woken up and was wondering what she was doing "what are you doing?"

"I-I just…w-wanted…" Raven stuttered a bit and blushed as well.

Sensing her embarrassment, he figured it out and lifted the covers up "come on" he said to her and she slowly got in and placed her head on his chest, and soon they were asleep in each other's arms.

The night passed quality and peacefully and all the Titans that night had peaceful dreams.

"Raven… hey Rea" Beast Boy whispered to Raven, Raven woke up to Beast Boy and looked at the clock on the medical room wall, it read 5:55am, and she looked back to him standing up next to her.

"Beast Boy? What are you…" "I want to show you something" Beast Boy said cutting her off, Raven got out of the medic bed and followed Beast Boy.

They made their way to the roof, the sky was still dark, Beast Boy sat on the edge looking out to the sea, he beckoned for Raven to sit next to him and she did.

"You remember yesterday morning before the Trigon battle?" Beast Boy asked Raven "yea?" she replied "and I told you and the others that I got up really early and I didn't tell you why, well, this is the resin" Beast Boy said looking back to the sea.

And at that moment the sun began to rise and Raven was shocked at the beautiful scene, as the sun rose over the sea the oceans colour changed from a sea blue to a beautiful golden colour, like it was liquid gold, and the sky became a gorges orange, the clouds and there shadows formed stunning bird like shapes that looked like they were flying.

Raven was stunned at the view "beautiful isn't it? But it doesn't hold a candle to you beauty" Raven turned her head to Beast Boy and his comment, she had never been called beautiful before and it made her blush.

"Rae, I want to tell you something important" Raven was now paying full attention to Beast Boy "I want you to know that I've always loved you, ever since we first met I've been head over heels for you, and that's why I always told those lame jokes, because I wanted to make you smile and to be happy"

Raven then hugged Beast Boy "oh Beast Boy, I've always had feelings for you too, but I wasn't sure about them" Raven said looking into Beast Boys emerald eyes "really? Then what made you so sure of your true emotions?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was after the Malchior incident, and when you came to my room, after that I was sure" Raven replied, but then she looked away unsure of her next question "and what about…. Terra?" she asked unsure.

"Oh… I did love her, but love as in a sister, not as someone I really love" Beast Boy replied which made Raven sigh with relief.

"Beas Boy? How did you someone my farther?" Raven asked curious about how he did it "oh that, you see after my parents death I went to live with the tribe not-to-far from my parents lab, the Sharman-chief of the tribe was a dear and close friend of my parents and mine, he raised me like his own son and taught me everything I know, and that's how I did it" Beast Boy replied "well" was all Raven could say and lent into his arms.

"Beast Boy?" Raven started "can I call you Garfield?" Raven asked looking up to him "sure, you can call me Gar for sort if you want" Beast Boy replied looking down at her.

Their eyes were locked and they couldn't look away, not that they wanted to anyway, they slowly moved forward and then their lips touched, they shared a loving kiss and nether-one wanted to part but their lungs needed oxygen and so they parted.

They looked into each other's eyes, resting their forehead on the other looking deep into their eyes; they cuddled up close together looking out to the sea.

"I love you, Gar" Raven said holding onto Beast Boy with love in her voice.

"I love you too, Rae" Beast Boy replied holding her in his arms with as much emotion as her.

The two looked out to the sea with only one thought in their minds, each other.

End.


End file.
